Trials of A Death Eater
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: After the third task, Harry, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall all find out that Alastor ‘Mad Eye’ Moody is in fact Barty Crouch Junior, keeping the real Mad Eye locked up. They send him back to Azkaban. From Barty’s POV. Starts when he transforms back int


_This fic came to my head one day that in the movie we don't see what happens to Barty Crouch Junior after he's left with Snape in the DADA office. This is my take on what happens. Love it, hate it ... don't care but no flames, constructive critisism but NO BAD FLAMES!_

**

* * *

**

Trials of a Death Eater

**Title**: Trials of a Death Eater

**Rating**: T (probably for language or situation)

**Main Characters**: Barty Crouch Junior & Harry Potter

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing … I am not making any money from this and I don't own any of JK's characters.  
**Pairings**: No pairings

**A/N: **Imagine this as David Tennant … I did when I wrote it! lol

**Summary: **Goblet of Fire. After the third task, Harry, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall all find out that Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody is in fact Barty Crouch Junior, keeping the real Mad Eye locked up. They send him back to Azkaban. From Barty's POV. Starts when he transforms back into himself. No flames!

**Barty's POV**

I raked frantically through bottles and bottles but I had no potion left. I was in trouble now. I could feel it. I was changing back to myself. Damn Polyjuice Potion … only works for a while. I walked out to see Potter. Harry Potter … everyone's hope and glory. I had come so close to killing the boy but no! He turned to look at me and stood up, noticing something wasn't right. I walked towards him, my hands covered in the blood that had come off his forearm. The blood that went through the veins of the Dark Lord. As I advanced towards him, I could feel the Polyjuice Potion wearing off even more. It was going to happen. Suddenly, I was thrown back off my feet into a chair when the 'Expelliarmus' hex hit me square in the chest. My head banged against the wall, clouding my vision for a moment. I didn't know what had disarmed me until I felt the cold grip of Severus Snape's hand on my neck while he shoved a sweet tasting potion down my throat. It was Veritaserum, a potion that had been used on me before. He pushed my mouth shut so I had no choice but to swallow the potion. Albus Dumbledore grabbed the front of my coat and held his wand between my eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked me. I could feel the potion working. I had no choice now but to tell the truth about everything.

"Albus Dumbledore!"

"Are you Alastor Moody? ARE YOU?" he yelled at me. I grimaced at him.

"NO!" I did not avert my gaze from Dumbledore's. I kept my eyes firmly locked on his.

"Is he in this room? IS HE IN THIS ROOM?" My eyes went from his to a black chest in the corner of the room.

"Harry … get away from there," Dumbledore shouted. Harry moved, still clutching his forearm in pain. Snape pointed his wand at it and it began to open. It started as a big chest then went to several smaller ones. When it reached the last chest, the smallest one, they all looked forward and into it. I threw my head back … I could feel the potion wearing off a lot now and it was causing me pain. I heard Dumbledore's voice as he looked down into the chest.

"Are you alright Alastor?" Dumbledore said. I heard the real Moody mumble something. Suddenly Potter spoke up.

"That's Moody. But then who's …?" he started. I looked over slightly. I saw Snape picking up one of my bottles and he took a sniff at it.

"Polyjuice potion," he said before closing the lid again.

"Now we know who has been stealing from your store, Severus," Dumbledore said. He looked back down the pit.

"We'll get you up in a minute Alastor," he said. Suddenly a low groan emitted from my throat, causing them to look round. Minerva McGonagall had Harry round the shoulders but he moved so he could get a better look at what was going on. I started to twitch about restlessly as I could feel all of my features beginning to change. I took off the fake eyepiece I was wearing and dropped it on the floor. My skin felt like it was bubbling as it went back to my youthful looking face, rather than the old codger I had turned into. My hands shrunk back to my own. My hair grew to its long messy state again and I could feel the sweat pouring down my face. I threw my head back again as the last of the transformation happened. Suddenly I threw myself forward. I held onto the arms of the chair so I stayed on. I stared at the floor a minute before flicking my tongue out in a snake-like manner. I then noticed a movement in front of me. Potter bent his head down in front of me to see who I was. I lunged at him, trying to grab him but was pushed back into the seat by Albus Dumbledore. His eyes widened behind his half moon glasses.

"Barty Crouch Junior!"

I grinned an evil grin as the four of them all looked at me. Then I turned to Harry.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," I said, pulling up my sleeve. Dumbledore looked down at my arm before taking Harry's.

"Your arm Harry." he said and Potter and I held our arms out to show each other the symbol which had marked upon us. The snake that was coming out of the skulls mouth seemed to move and was now a bold black upon my pale skin. Potter's mark was just made out of blood. It was barely recognizable but it was obvious that Dumbledore noticed what it was.

"You know what this means, don't you," I say to them. Dumbledore's gaze went back to mine. I flicked out my tongue. "He's back … Lord Voldemort has returned." Dumbledore ignored this statement and turned to Minerva.

"Minerva, send an owl to Azkaban. I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner," Dumbledore said. Minerva bustled out of the room.

"I'll be welcomed back like a hero," I spat at Dumbledore. He was leading Potter away.

"Perhaps. Personally I haven't had much time for heroes," he said before leaving the room. Snape and I were the only ones left. He took out his wand and held it against my cheek. I flicked my snake like tongue out again. I knew my fate now and I grinned. The Dementor's Kiss!

**XxXxXxXxX**

Today was the day of my trial. I had asked to be tried as they were just going to throw me to the Dementor's. I couldn't have that. I was in my cell in Azkaban, guarded by Dementor's. I had been given the Daily Prophet to read as I had been completely bored, as you are when you are in prison. I was flicking through the pages when I came to an article which seemed to catch my eye. It read:

**TRIAL OF MADMAN CROUCH JUNIOR TODAY**

**AT MINISTRY OF MAGIC!**

_The son of Ministry of Magic Official Bartemius Crouch will be sent to a hearing on his accused murder charges. Crouch Junior will be tried for killing his own father and of impersonating ex-Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He impersonated Moody under the influence of the Polyjuice Potion which allowed him to change his features. He is also accused of bewitching the Triwizard Tournament Cup to a Portkey. _

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, spoke to the Daily Prophet. _

"_I thought something was going on in the school but I decided to let it pass until …"_

That was all I read before I scrunched up the paper in my hands and threw it out of the bars of my cell. I looked up to realise I had hit the Minister of Magic with it, not that I cared mind you. He was looking at me with a look of pure seriousness.

"Barty, it's time," he said. I flicked my tongue out again and I stood up. Fudge called one of his bodyguards to open the cell. He did so and then conjured some shackled, handcuffing me and dragging me towards my hearing. The Minister and another bodyguard walked behind me with a pair of hooded Dementor's behind them. I grinned evilly. I didn't care what was going to happen to me. I tried to please the Dark Lord. I had tried.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I was put into a cage which was then levitated into the main trial room, just like what had happened with Karkaroff many years ago. I felt hundreds of eyes on me as I glared about the room. Fudge was sitting where my wretched father used to sit, with Dumbledore on one side and the executioner McNair on the other side. The bodyguards made sure I was secure in my prison. I glared at Fudge as he picked up a handful of paperwork, no doubt containing all the detail of the crimes I had committed.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr, convicted Death Eater, do you know why you are here?" Fudge asked. I did nothing to hide the evil grin that spread across my lips.

"Because I work for the Dark Lord, perhaps," I say mockingly. Fudge eyed me with uncertainty. He nodded to his bodyguard who walked over to me, grabbed me by the hair and forced my head back, shoving Veritaserum down my throat, once again.

"Did you torture Frank and Alice Longbottom, almost to the death?" Fudge asked me. I swallowed the potion and answered with a yes.

"Did you take part in the resurrection of the Dark Lord?" Fudge asked. I shook my head.

"I was at Hogwarts, trying to get that blasted Potter," I told them, my tongue flicking over my bottom lip. Fudge turned to Dumbledore for a minute.

"You took over the form of Alastor Moody and locked the real one up?" Dumbledore asked, already knowing the answer but only saying it for the benefit of the court.

"Yes," I said, looking round at people behind me and seeing the real Mad-Eye Moody sitting there, glaring down at me with his magical eye. I turned back to the Minister as he had more questions to ask me.

"Barty, why did you kill your own father?"

"Barty, did your father find out who you were when you were impersonating Alastor Moody?"

"Barty, is this why you killed him?"

"Barty, please answer us!"

Even though I had been forced Veritaserum, I was fighting the urge to talk. Suddenly, Fudge sat back down and looked at Dumbledore. The old man stood up.

"Barty, you must answer," he said, his voice rising in volume slightly as he was growing impatient. This is when I cracked.

"Yes, yes and YES. It's all true. I killed him … he was onto me. He did not know I was a Death Eater at the time. I don't care he's gone … he's done with … and yes he did suspect it was me through the image of Mad Eye … that is why I killed him. Now go on … be done with it. SEND ME BACK TO AZKABAN!" I yelled as I gripped the bars of the cage that was holding me and I shook them violently, as if expecting to break free. Dumbledore waved his hand and two men came to the cage. One grabbed mew by the hair and held my head back while one gave me some calming potion as I had been ready to explode.

"Now, Barty … as you have calmed down now," Fudge said as I slumped forward onto the bars of my small prison. "… Can we please continue?" I nodded helplessly. The trial continued.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Bartemius Crouch Junior, you have been found guilty for the murder of your father, impersonating a DADA teacher at Hogwarts School, of being a convicted Death Eater and of conjuring the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup," Fudge said, when the trial was, finally, over. I didn't answer anything. I just flicked out my tongue and Fudge sat down again.

"Take him to the Dementor's," Fudge said, lifting the levitation spell of my cage, causing me to be lowered down into the dungeons again. I was dragged out of my cages, literally, by the robes. I went along with them without a struggle.

"Put him in there," one of the men said, opening a door and throwing me inside. I landed flat on my face, hurting myself in the process. I turned round when they locked the door, only to come face-to-face with a seven-foot (by the look of it) Dementor. It was leering down on me. I backed up against the wall. Then I grimaced at it.

"I don't care …" I yelled. "Kill me!" I stood up and glared at it as it advanced down on me. I couldn't help but back up a little bit. It stuck out its scabby, disgusting hands and clasped them on my shoulders. I shivered. I didn't know how cold a Dementor's touch actually was. I started to feel queasy and weak at only its touch. Suddenly it opened its mouth and pressed it against mine. I had never felt more pain that I was experiencing now. I felt like my body was being ripped in two. It was excruciating. It was probably worse than Avada Kedavra. I fell to my knees as I watched before my eyes, wisps of mist that was coming from my body. My soul and the Dementor was sucking it out of me. I let out muffled cries of protest against the Dementor. I had said that death wouldn't be a bad thing for me, but this … oh this was terrible. I felt eyes on me as the guards watched with pleasure … this Dementor killing me slowly and painfully. My eyes were watering. I couldn't tell if I was crying or not. I fell to my knees, feeling even more pain as my body collided with the stone floor. I felt my eyes closing slightly as my body got weaker and weaker. The Dementor's hands clamped tighter to my shoulders. I suddenly felt the last of my soul come free from my body and then I was released. I fell to the floor in a heap. Unable to move, speak, think … I could do nothing. The Dementor floated away, taking my soul with it. So I lay there, slowly dying … and that was it.

That was the day I died.

* * *

_So ... good? Bad? You decide ... but absolutley no nasty comments! xMrsxBartyxCrouchxJrx_


End file.
